Collapsing Ruins
by The Critic's Realm
Summary: I always cherished my Raichu and he did back... I just didn't know how much...NO SLASH, rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was 11. Ever since I was 7-years old, I loved Pokemon. I collected cards, watched the show, drew some of them...And I loved it. I loved everything about Pokemon, so you can guess how excited I was when I found out that Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver was coming out. At the time, I didn't have any videogames for my silver DS, so it took me HOURS to convince my parents to buy the game for my birthday. I had to convince them to  
>buy it by allowing it to be my only Birthday present. Yeah, it was a bummer, but it was worth it when I got the cartridge. Guess what version I got? Heartgold. I started it up, it was normal, none of that creepy stuff that is in hacks or what not. Just a regular game. I called myself Pikachu and chose a girl sprite and a quilava that I nicknamed Flame. I proceeded through the game and<br>defeated the Elite Four and Red. By then, I had JUMP SCARE(Fearow), WallSplash(Seadra), Fade(Umbreon), and Leafdew(Grovile). I still have Flame, now a Typhlosion, but he was thrown out of the spotlight by my Raichu; special Raichu was born in the Ruins of Alph after I got him from the Daycare man. Ruins had strangely learned the move Close Combat at level 51 and I had trained him ever since.  
>But, I eventually became distracted with schoolwork and friends and drifted away from Ruins and the game. When I wanted to play it again after two months, it had disappeared. I slowly began to forget about it, until I found it today.<br>In the bottom of my brother's toy chest, I was searching for my Ipod since my bro hid it in there(I got him to squeal after I threatened to destroy his DS)when I found it. The sticker was slightly torn, but it still seem to be OK. After I  
>found my Ipod, I felt an urge to play the game again, to relive my memories. I put the game in my new DS and started it up. Everything was still normal, I was in Fuschia City with Ruins behind me, but the Raichu sprite seemed<br>off. The ears seemed to be lower than usual and a frown was visible. Curious, I checked Ruins' profile. The Raichu visual had the drooping ears and frown, like the sprite, but it had something extra. Ruins' white belly fur had turned  
>black. I switched the profile out and back to the sprite world. I was irked a lot, but I ignored it since every step I took made Ruins' ears perk up a bit. I assumed that he missed me when I was gone.<br>I randomly walked around the virtual world, making my Raichu happier with every step. After a few minutes, I eventually ended up in New Bark Town, wondering what Proffesor Elm was doing. What happend in there shocked  
>me. It wasn't like there was blood and gore or anything like that. My sprite just walked up to Elm without my control, with Raichu by my side.<br>A text box popped up,"The machine is ready Ruins," said Elm "Good. Are you ready Pikachu?" My grip hardened on the DS. Ruins...talked? That couldn't be right, but the yes/no text box appeared anyway. I hesatated. On one hand, it could bring a important item to me. On the other...it might kill my sprite like in one of those horror stories. I pressed yes.  
>"Thanks Supere..." The machine started up. I started to feel dizzy. The DS fell out of my hands and onto the floor. It closed with a soft<br>'click.' I fainted.  
>x<br>x  
>x<br>I woke up to see a Raichu looming over my form and heard a whisper...  
>"We'll never be apart from each other again...<p>

Me: Like? Hate? Should I continue? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"W-where am I?" I stuttered, looking at my Raichu in curiosity and horror. How can this be real?! Ruins smiled at me. "You're in the Pokemon World!" "WHAT?!" "Calmdown, Pikachu! You're with us now!" said a new voice. I turned my head. The one who spoke was my Umbreon, Fade. Next to him, there were all of my other pokemon. All of them were smiling happily at me, happy that I was here in person. I couldn't help smiling back. I didn't want them to be sad. They had been my best friends when I was alone in the world. "So...how are you guys doing?" I asked nonchalantly. "Great,"growled Flame,"If you hadn't abbandoned us!" He turned away from me. "Flame! It doesn't matter what she did in the past! It only matters that she's here now!" scolded WallSplash, throwing a small bubble at him. "Still doesn't change the fact that Pikachu left when we needed her the most!" he snarled, glaring at me. I blinked twice. I knew that he would be pissed at me for me leaving(He always had a temper)but I didn't expect him to reject me...I felt my heart break in two. Fade sensed my down spirits. He nudged me with his nose. "C'mon Pikachu! I want to show you the Pokemon World!" Grinning a bit, I tried to stand up from the bed, but stumbled down onto the floor. Leafdew snickered. "Oh, you must not be used to your new body! Just walk around in it for a bit and you'll get used to it." said Ruins, flicking his tail toward the door.

I complied with JUMP SCARE and Fade following me, leaving the rest alone to chat. I still stumbled, but I seemed to get better at walking. Getting out of the building, I noticed I was in Goldenrod City. How did I know? Well, the purple and yellow stones imbedded in the ground was a give away. Another one was the Normal type's Gym( I tend to forget Gymleader's names). "Woah." I stated, admiring the huge city. "I know, right?" Grinned Fade," You should see it at night time! All of those lights lighting up in a beautiful harmony, dancing in the moonlight...it wants to make leap for joy!" You can see that he was classified as a moonlight pokemon. We walked down the street, talking this and that when we ran into a familiar person; my rival.

"Crispin?" I gasped aloud. Crispin looked around questioningly before widening his eyes. "P-pikachu? You TALKED?! How?" I must not talk in the game. Wow. Congragulations for making me mute, Nintendo. What a great game this is. "Uh...Ruins took me from Reality and downloaded me into a videogame I owned?" The red-haired boy looked at me like I was crazy. He shook his head and then slyly grinned up at me. "I challenge you to a battle!" Whoa, whoa, whoa! When did 'how did you just talk' turn into 'lets battle?' That confirms my suspisions; this game is crazy. "I choose you, Sneasel!" He threw a pokeball at the ground and a Sneasel came out. A dark and ice type. JUMP SCARE wouldn't have a type advantage, but Fade would! "Fade, can you please kick his ass!" Fade was happy to comply as he went in front of me in an offensive position. "Sneasel, use ice shard!" "Dodge it!" The Umbreon leaped away from the shards. "Use Dark Pulse!" A black beam shot out of his mouth and hit the Sneasel in a critical hit. The Sneasel spriralled backward, landing on her back hard. It was also super effective, so the pokemon fainted fast.

"You won this round, but you won't be this lucky this time!" shouted Crispin, returning his pokemon and switching it out. He sent out a Ferlagator. The giant pokemon loomed over the smaller one, intimidating him. "Gator, use crunch!" "Counter it with a Faint Attack!" The Umbreon tried to avoid the attack, he really did, but the Gator was too fast. Crushing the pokemon in his grip, the Umbreon cried in pain. "Use Payback!" And with that, the battle was over. Maybe being in this Virtual World wasn't that bad after all...


End file.
